regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hardcore Heroes: Episode 51
Recap July, 1511 Bon' Theris. Van-Healsing Scries on the Temple at the End of the World, and just sees the forest. He tries again and again for several days, and just gets a view of the forest above. Van goes to Mother Greta and asks her about the temple, and is told of a nearby town of Rift Watch. Van scries on Rift Watch and sees a ruined town that is slightly overgrown with plant-life. Van finds a spot that would be good to teleport to, a birdnest. Van tells Mother Greta about the town being destroyed and about the Demon Colony growing in Heatstroke. Mother Greta says the most powerful cleric in Drekis is the high cleric of Wikkthronrarenta. Van tries to scry on Valesburg, a major city to the north, and sees it is intact and flying banners of Voraci. Van and Greta think a Cult of Voraci has taken over the town, so it won't be a safe place to appear. Van gets to researching books. 13th August, 1511 Malakai teleports into his study and sees Frank in there reading a book. Malakai colorsprays Frank on reflex before realising who it is. Malakai & Van meet up and exchange stories of their adventures. Van wants to meet with the High Cleric of Wikkthronrarenta for advice and help, perhaps to recruit all the other clerics to the cause. Before heading out, the two head to the local tavern. Kel Lucila, Kel Belle and Frank also go with them. 14th August, 1511 ]] The next day Malakai and Van teleport to Wikkthronrarenta into a closet in the palace. A guard tells Malakai that if he wants his books, he needs to head to Suulwikk for infomation about them. The two leave the palace and head to the temple and meet with the High Cleric, Mother Eliza. Mother Eliza informs Van-Healsing that he is the father of the Princesses Lissandra' Unborn Baby. Van-Healsing casts rapport and shares the knowledge of the demons and his meeting with Hydroxis. Mother Eliza says she will help Van, but insists Van visit with the Princess. Van agrees and heads back over to the Palace. Van meets with Lissandra and finds her 8-months pregnant. Van proposed marriage which Lissandra accepts. Queen Vuularia Wikk approves of the marriage, but says it will be a small ceremony in a weeks time. Malakai & Van go out for a long night of drink. 15th August, 1511 Malakai teleports back to Bon' Theris and collects Jeeves, Kel Lucila, Kel Belle and Frank, and head back to Wikkthronrarenta for the wedding. 24th August, 1511 It is 3 days after the wedding. Van-Healsing has changed his name to Van Healsing. Van & Mother Eliza have created a plan to use crystals to create a barrier to stop the spread of the Demon Colony. Malakai suggests a philosophers stone, but Van disagrees, saying they have to be numerous and large. The spell would be a custom one-use 5th level spell, with clerics at each node. The more would make the spell more powerful, but each node is a target of Demon Counter-Attacks. The party decide to head to Roxsis to find out finding some gems. Malakai teleports himself, Van and the henchmen to the inn. Malakai arranges a meeting with the council of elders for tomorrow. 25th August, 1511 ]] Van and Malakai go to the meeting with the Roxsis Council of Elders. Van uses a pool of water to scry on the Hourglass Desert, showing the Demon Colony to the Council. Van explains about the demons and the growing colony. The Dwarves mention the Cyclopses who rose from the ground and attacked Mil Faldur which may be connected. Van outlines the need for Gemstones, but the Dwarves warn their Gems aren't sizeable enough for Van's purposes. The Dwarves said they heard rumors of more sizable gems in Whiteshore's mines in the Shadow Mountains. Van asks for help gathering gems from the Shadow Mountains, using a teleportation circle created by Malakai. The Dwarves agree and give Malakai an underground room to make a circle in Roxsis. Malakai gifts the Dwarves the Mithril Chain-Shirt he found with Georg and Tyrus Bellows. The Dwarves agree to provide all the resources for the mine and the silver for the magic circles. Malakai says since they are returning to the Shadow Mountains, it may be prudent to get Falstaff's Staff from his tomb afterall, since it is light based and could be a counter to the Shadow Dragon. Van agrees. 26th August, 1511 The Roxsis magic circle is completed. 27th August, 1511 ]] Malakai teleports the party, including to the Akuban town of Yetel. The party buy a camel and head out south towards towards Falstaff's Tomb. Van casts Unfailing Endurance on the party so they can force march and not rest. 1st September, 1511 While travelling though the canyons of the Red Desert, they are attacked by a Rock Elemental. Malakai opens with a Slow spell, then Frank follows up with some magic missiles. Kel Lucila takes a massive attack at the elemental, with Van doing a follow up attack and Kel Bell finishing it off. 10th September, 1511 The party arrive at Crusty Lake. Everyone camps for the night and great ready for their adventure tomorrow. Experience 2857 exp each Category:Hardcore Heroes Episodes